Me quiero enamorar
by Rommy Cullen
Summary: Two-shot / Cuanto tiempo tardara ¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá? ¿Dónde está? Quiero amar y sin pensar… entregarlo todo... Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial... Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar


Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer como siempre, yo solo imagino cosas con ellos.

La canción de este shot: Me quiero enamorar - Jesse & Joy

Dedicado para todas aquellas que el amor aún no ha tocado a nuestra puerta.

* * *

_Me quiero enamorar_

_Capítulo 1_

* * *

Febrero

Un mes hermoso para quienes están enamorados. Desde el primer día del mes, todo grita amor a nuestro alrededor, el clima invita a las parejas a estar acurrucadas bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras veían los copos de nieve caer en el gran ventanal de la única cafetería que había en el pueblo. Esa escena gritaba romance por donde se vea y era una postal preciosa para todos… menos para quienes somos solteros y queremos dejar de estarlo.

Tener veintidós años y ser la única soltera de tú grupo de amigos apesta. Pero ser la única soltera de tú grupo de amigos y entre tus compañeros de trabajo era algo que estaba más allá de mi comprensión. Ver a todo el mundo a tu alrededor tan feliz y lleno de amor, hace que algo dentro de mí se sienta completamente triste y vacío.

Y la pregunta del millón es… ¿Por qué?

Bueno verán, jamás me he enamorado de ningún chico con los que he salido. Lo he intentado… sabe Dios cuanto he intentado enamorarme, poder sentir esa emoción y esa ansiedad de poder ver al hombre que amas, esas mariposas de las que tanto he escuchado y he leído, que las manos te suden cuando lo sientes cerca, que pasar cada momento del día con él se vuelva una completa necesidad, y que viva y muera por ver siempre una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero por más que lo intente, por más que me esforcé en amar a cada uno de los chicos con los que salí… algo no funcionaba. No me malentiendan, los tipos con los que salí eran chicos completamente geniales, amorosos y muy atentos conmigo, pero había algo que necesitaba y no podía encontrarlo por más que quisiera.

Aunque suene muy trillado… el problema no eran ellos, era yo.

Quería enamorarme, quería sentirme única y especial de la mano de un chico increíble tal cual lo sentían mis amigas. No es tanto pedir ¿o sí?

**Puedo imaginar pero no sé cómo se siente****  
****Que el mundo se detenga cuando acaricia mi piel****  
****Que las manos del reloj no giren si no está presente****  
****Dicen que es tan suave, dulce y fluye como miel**

Vi a otra pareja llegar de la mano al café y no lo soporté más. Dejé el pago de mi café y el pastelillo de fresa que estaba comiendo además de una generosa propina para mi amiga Ángela que estaba atendiendo a su cliente estrella, su novio desde que tenía memoria. Dejé salir un suspiro tembloroso mientras salía a la fría mañana de Forks

Para no molestarme más con las inocentes personas enamoradas, caminé tranquilamente mirando mis pies hasta la biblioteca para dejar caer mi trasero deprimido y amargado en uno de los cómodos sillones con café gratuito para la única persona que iba a diario allí. Obviamente, la directora de la biblioteca pública de Forks tenía que estar cómoda y feliz para desempeñar bien su trabajo.

Dios, hasta mi trabajo gritaba que era una solterona empedernida.

Estaba cansada de estar sola, seguramente lo mío no era tener pareja e iba a morir sola y rodeada de gatos. Mis padres habían encontrado la felicidad nuevamente juntos después de años de estar separados y haber tenido sus respectivas parejas, mi mejor amiga estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre del que siempre había estado enamorada y que hasta hace poco no sabía que ella realmente existía. Y mis dos amigas de la universidad estaban casadas y haciendo sus vidas en distintos estados del país.

¿Por qué… de todo el mundo… yo era la única que no podía encontrar a un chico que me amara? Hasta la zorra del pueblo tenía un chico que besaba el suelo por donde ella caminaba ¿y yo? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para poder estar con alguien?

_-¡Basta de dramatismo! Estas hablando como una mujer de soltera de cincuenta años y tan solo tienes veintidós años y una vida completa por vivir_ - Con un suspiro resignado me acomodé en mi oficina y retomé todos los papeles que debía tramitar esa tarde. Aunque sea un pueblo pequeño, la biblioteca daba más trabajo de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar

**Cuanto tiempo tardara****  
****¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?****  
****¿Dónde está?****Quiero amar y sin pensar… entregarlo todo****  
****Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial****  
****Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar**

El mes comenzaba a pasar a tiempo desigual, algunos días pasaban de forma veloz y otros parecían que eran como un mes. Tenía bastante papeleo que hacer por lo que no estaba realmente atenta a lo que me rodeaba hasta que aquella mañana recibí una llamada que me extraño bastante.

-¿Alice? – era bastante raro que ella me llamara a las diez de la mañana considerando que ella vivía en Nueva York. Allí era las siete de la madrugada y a esa hora debería estar recién preparándose para ir a trabajar.

-Amiga… ¡Feliz día del amor! - ¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¿Ah?

-¡Ay mujer! ¿Acaso no sabes qué día es hoy? – su risa como campanillas me llegó y tuve que alejar el celular de mi oído o si no era capaz de dejarme sorda.

-Claramente no lo sé si no estoy reaccionando Allie – me reí antes de tomar el calendario y ver qué día era hoy…

Demonios…

-Es catorce de febrero tontita, el día del amor – gemí para mis adentros mientras golpeaba mi frente con la palma de mi mano. Estuve tan concentrada en mi trabajo que había olvidado mi plan de quedarme en casa este horroroso día.

-Feliz día – murmuré de mala gana mientras me levantaba a buscar una taza de café.

-¡Uhm! Cuanto entusiasmo

-Alice, sabes que odio este día porque…

-Porque estas soltera y bla bla bla – podía verla en mi mente con los ojos en blanco y moviendo sus manos para poder quitarle importancia – pero hoy es el día del amor, y yo te amo… ¿Acaso no puedes celebrar el amor que le tienes a tus amigas?

Bien, en eso tenía mucha razón, pero no se lo diría porque es capaz de burlarse de mí toda la vida.

-¿No deberías estar yendo a trabajar? – salí un momento de mi oficina para supervisar que todo estuviese bien y en su lugar.

Claramente la biblioteca estaba al día con la fecha porque al parecer Lili, nuestra bibliotecaria, había puesto un arreglo hecho con globos de colores en forma de corazones ¿Por qué no lo vi cuando llegue?

-Solo por hoy dejaré que me despistes – sonreí antes de volver a la oficina – te llamaba para desearte un feliz día, aunque no te guste, y para decirte que envié un regalo para ti que debería estar llegando pronto a tu oficina.

-¿Un regalo? – antes de comenzar a reclamarle un tímido golpe en la puerta se interrumpió – Adelante

-Bella, acaba de llegarte esto – Lili entro a mi oficina con una enorme caja rosa con un lazo blanco, eso gritaba Alice por todas partes.

-Gracias Lili – le sonreí y antes de que saliera se me ocurrió una idea – Lili, espera – se quedó detenida en la puerta esperando a que continuara hablando – Hoy puedes irte una hora antes.

-¿Cerraremos antes?

-No, puedes irte para que estés con tú novio y yo me quedaré hasta la hora del cierre – sus ojos brillaron y una gran sonrisa llenó su rostro.

-¿Hablas enserio? – asentí antes de volverme a la caja que recién había llegado – gracias Bella – le sonreí antes de que saliera de la oficina.

-No creas que no sé qué estabas haciendo Isabella – La voz de Alice se escuchaba un tanto molesta – Dejar que todo el mundo se vaya para quedarte hasta tarde trabajando para no tener que ver a todo el mundo hoy ¿Es enserio?

¡Diablos! Me había descubierto…no por nada era una de mis mejores amigas desde hace años.

-Yo no disfruto este día, pero no soy tan mala como para no dejar que otros si lo hagan – sonreí por mi gran y bondadosa respuesta mientras abría la caja y me encontraba con un hermoso vestido rojo italiano de seda – Es precioso Allie

-Lo sé, en cuanto lo vi pensé en ti y que algún día podrías utilizarlo en alguna cita – y así de simple volvía su humor de siempre. Por eso Alice era una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo.

-No tenías porqué molestarte

-Ya lo hice así que supéralo – me reí un poco antes de volver a poner el vestido en la caja – lo hice porque quise y sé que algún día vas a encantar a un hombre vestida así de sexy.

-Gracias Alice – un sentimiento de amor por mi mejor amiga me llegó de golpe y quise hacérselo saber - ¿sabes que te amo, no? Aunque no lo demuestre te amo muchísimo amiga.

La línea se quedó muda por un segundo antes de escuchar un pequeño sollozo que me asustó un poco.

-Alice ¿Estas bien?

-Eres una tonta – su voz se escuchaba un poco quebrada – no puedes decirle eso a una chica tan sensible como yo – De fondo podía escuchar a su esposo preguntándole que le pasaba y ella le decía "Bella me ama" mientras hipaba suavemente – Te amo tontita – sonreí antes de comenzar a despedirnos hasta la próxima semana.

En una cosa Alice Tenía razón, hoy era un día para todos los tipos de amor aunque se consideraba muchísimo más al amor de pareja. Y seamos honestos, eso era lo que necesitaba, me había cansado de imaginar cómo sería amar a alguien realmente, quería sentirlo, respirarlo y vivirlo con cada poro de mi ser. Pero no estaba dispuesta a salir como una mujer desesperada a buscar a ese hombre por todas las calles de Forks y sus alrededor, creía firmemente en las coincidencias y en el destino. Sabía que el hombre de mi vida llegaría en cualquier momento, solo debía ser paciente.

Aunque la paciencia no fuese mi mejor virtud

**No quiero imaginar, quiero saber cómo se siente****  
****Que un beso me desnude el alma y me hormigueen los pies****  
****Sus brazos ser mi abrigo en los fríos de diciembre****  
****Y en los días de verano juntos ver el sol nacer**

Me aseguré de quedarme en la oficina hasta pasadas las nueve de la noche, no quería encontrarme ni por equivocación a parejitas felices demostrando su amor a todo el mundo y sin importar que habíamos personas que estábamos solas aquel romántico día.

Sí, soy una amargada e insistente, pero este día saca los peores sentimientos de mí.

Tomé mi bolsa y mi regalo para salir, antes asegurándome de que todo estaba cerrado y con la alarma activada. Pasaría al supermercado a comprar algunos dulces y una botella de vino blanco para poder llegar a casa a ver comedias románticas y comer hasta que me diera un coma diabético. Era un plan maravilloso, ya mañana mi vida y mi ánimo volverían a la normalidad y sería una Bella muchísimo más feliz y positiva.

Mientras salía de la biblioteca, vi a algunas parejas pasear de la mano por las calles de la ciudad. Aunque antes me estaba quejando y siendo una amargada al respecto, me invadió el mismo sentimiento de anhelo que tenía cada vez que veía a una pareja estar feliz solamente con la presencia del otro. Sin importar el frío del demonio que estaba haciendo o que prácticamente estábamos siendo sepultados por la nieve.

Ellos eran felices y eso es todo lo que ha de importar.

Esto es definitivo. Tendría que aprender a aceptar mi soltería y comenzar a disfrutarla de alguna forma. No es sano estar tan amargada por un simple día y por algo que ya no estaba en mis manos. Solo me quedaría esperar a que algún día apareciera alguien que me hiciera sentir especial y querida. **  
**

**Cuanto tiempo tardara****  
****¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?****  
****¿Dónde está?****Quiero amar y sin pensar… entregarlo todo****  
****Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial****  
****Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar****.**

Con un nuevo, y deprimente, estado de ánimo llegué al supermercado para encontrarlo prácticamente vacío y con ausencia de decoración de San Valentín – ¡Gracias a Dios! – Saludé a la señora McGregor quien estaba en la caja y me dirigí directamente a la zona de dulces.

-Tomaré uhm… estos chocolates y estas galletas – comencé a hablar sola ya que el pasillo estaba vacío – no creo que haga mal si le agregamos otra cajita de galletas antes de ir por las papas fritas y nachos.

Eche todas las cosas al carrito antes de girarme y sin querer golpear a un chico en la espalda suavemente. Me disculpé rápidamente por el pequeño empujón y al ver que no era tan grave seguí mi camino hacia el pasillo de las papas fritas, en donde eche dos bolsas grandes y dos bolsas medianas de nachos con sabor a queso. Mañana estaría enferma del estómago, pero necesitaba una noche de desastre alimenticio con desesperación.

Llegue al pasillo de los vinos y me encontré nuevamente con el hombre del pasillo de los dulces, al que había empujado sin querer. Como estaba un poco avergonzada por el pequeño accidente, hice como que no me había percatado de su presencia al pasar por su lado.

A decir verdad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que vino comprar, así que tomé el primero que mis ojos vieron y estaba más que lista de salir de aquí para llegar a casa y comer si no hubiese mañana.

-Disculpa – una suave y masculina voz me paralizo completamente en mi lugar mientras sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente – Vas a pensar que estoy loco, pero no te conozco y es la primera vez que te veo en la vida… pero

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y por el tono de su voz presentía que estaba un poco nervioso. Al estar de espadas a él no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba segura de que era el tipo que había empujado y me iba a reclamar el haberme ido del pasillo sin saber si estaba realmente bien.

-Me preguntaba… ¿Quisieras salir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

¿Qué? Ok, eso era algo absolutamente distinto a lo que estaba imaginando, pero tampoco era algo que realmente me podría pasar a mi o a cualquiera en el mundo… a menos que vivamos en un mundo de fantasía ¿era una broma?

-Uhm, tengo una cita – con mi comida y el televisor, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Bueno – dudó un poco, pero no podía estar completamente segura – si me van a rechazar por unos cuantos chocolates, por lo menos gírate para poder ver tu rostro – su voz tenía un matiz aterciopelado con un toque de humor, lo cual me irrito un poco.

Así que a pesar de cualquier instinto de huida, me giré y el alma se me fue a los pies. Un tipo alto, con rasgos muy marcados, masculinos y sensuales, con unos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes me estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa en donde se levantaba solo un lado de su boca. Su cabello era de un extraño color marrón rojizo y era el hombre más guapo que había visto en la vida.

Si antes mi corazón latía frenéticamente, ahora parecía que se saldría en cualquier momento. De un segundo a otro, se comenzó a formar una molestia en mi estómago que reconocí como esas mariposas que todas esas chicas enamoradas sentían al ver al hombre que amaban y de las que tanto había escuchado y leído. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mis mejillas se volvieron de un molesto y desconocido tono rosa.

-Ahora que tengo esos bonitos ojos frente a mí, volveré a repetir mi invitación – se acercó un paso más a mí y mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta - ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme a cenar esta noche?

-Ni siquiera sabes cómo me llamo – susurré antes de recomponerme un poco ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-No importa – sonrió y se alejó un paso de mi nuevamente – Me llamo Edward Cullen y soy nuevo en el pueblo. Sería agradable conocer a alguien de aquí y compartir una cena – levantó su mano esperando que la estrechara con la mía.

-uhm… soy Bella Swan – tomé su mano y supe que él sería alguien importante para mí. Llámenme loca o lo que quieran, pero tenía el presentimiento de que él sería el hombre que por tanto tiempo estuve buscando.**  
**

**Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo****  
****Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial****  
****Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar****  
****Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar****  
****Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar, me quiero enamorar**

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Me vengo a dar una escapadita ahora que mi jefecito no está.**

**Este two shot tendrá su segunda parte el 14 de febrero**

**Besos y abrazos romanticones para todas **

**Las quiero!**

**Rommy**


End file.
